The Daughter
by InsanityOfAll
Summary: Erza took the mission to get out of the guild. Erza knew there was no way she could get over her childhood love enough to love someone romantically like she wanted to. So, she settled with being the best sister she could to her friends- and the best aunt Erza to their kids. A fairy tail next gen story. Mostly day in the life.
1. Chapter 1

Erza took the mission to get out of the guild. Really, it's not that she wasn't happy for all her coupley friends and their new families, but it hurt a little. Erza knew there was no way she could get over her childhood love enough to love someone romantically like she wanted to. So, she settled with being the best sister she could to her friends- and the best aunt Erza to their kids.

Today's job wasn't a fighting one like she usually prefered. She had to help out at a fair this time around providing waitressing to a large mobile restaurant. It was definitely a change of pace. Erza checked into her inn first. It was a nice place made of logs with metal accents. The front desk lady had recognized her and gave her a discount. Something that definitely improved Erza's day as now she had extra money for cake.

Now walking down the crowded streets she was in a good mood. Heading to her job for the week. The people were chattering happily, a few recognized her and gave her a wide berth. Busy little shops lined the streets and the redhead made a mental note to visit them later in search of gifts for her unofficial nieces and nephews. Erza noticed children playing, and they reminded her of the guild's all rambunctious and loud.

Finally though she made it to the fair grounds she looked for the tent of the client and near the beast tamer and fire eating attractions she found it. A small but successful traveling cafe that served sweets and coffee. Just as she entered a little ball of blue and grey almost hit her as what must've been a child raced out. After them was shouted, "Stop! Thief!"

Erza instantly jumped into action taking off after the little speedy ball of person. Through side streets and through other fair stands Erza gave chase. Slowly though she was losing the kid. under normal circumstances that would be impossible, the kid must of had some kind of magic that made them speedy. Erza slowed to a stop eventually and started panting, her hands on her knees. Damn, Erza needed to learn whatever this magic was.

She turned and started walking back to the fair. The grounds were full of people as it was about noon now. Erza made it back to the traveling cafe, the owner apparently was the large man who had shouted about the thief in the first place. They went through the usual client-mage proceedings and the man, Mr. Emilio, gave her a uniform that was rather skimpy but no more so than some of her armors. "It's a damn shame really," the man had remarked when Erza asked about the thief, "The orphanage on the edge of town is so over run you get kids on the streets and in the forest just struggling to survive."

"That's… sad." Erza decided, frowning. But she couldn't dwell on it. So, she turned and went to the back room of the tent to change clothes. She came back out in something akin to a maid's uniform. Erza didn't mind it though she liked how she looked plenty fine.

"Now then, your job, it'll be to serve customers and keep peace, for a coffee shop this place can get a little wild." Erza nodded along to what he was saying, all usual stuff, "And you'll need to catch our little thief. Do that and i'll add an extra bonus to your pay." The scarlet haired woman nodded. Though she was a little perplexed because just minutes ago Mr. Emilio was just saying how he felt bad for them. But business was business she supposed.

Erza worked the day away, besides a few handsy customers that she had to deal with today was a good day. She worked a good few hours until the sun completely set. Now was her off time, she had really wanted to go to those shops but frankly she was exhausted, geez was she getting out of shape? Erza decided to go straight to the inn she had checked into. She walked through the hall and when she got to her room it was when she heard it.

A shuffling in the room that was definitely hers.

Carefully she summoned out a sword, an average one, one she used for her sword dance just because her space was limited. She entered the not so surprisingly unlocked door with her sword drawn. "Show yourself!" She called. Just after she realized she had given up her element of surprise. Damn.

Emerging slowly from behind the bathroom door was a little girl. A blue haired girl with dark skin and light grey clothes. The thief! Erza realized. What the hell was she doing here though? The blue haired girl raised her hands like someone would for a scared animal. "Hey hey hey. Don't stab, I'm givin' up see?" The little girl had an odd accent lisping her words.

"What do you think you're doing?" Erza asked commandingly. The girl flinched a little like she was expecting an attack before she looked back at Erza, brown eyes meeting brown eyes.

"Looking for food. You… you're the mage people in town where talking about right? The cake stabby lady?"

Erza almost had to laugh, she had never been described that was before. At least, described that way to her face. "Yes, I suppose I am. You're one of the orphans right? That live in the shelter on the edge of town?"

The little girl shook her head, "No, I live in the forest outside a' town. What are you gonna do with me?" she put on a tough facade, cheeks puffed out and all.

Erza's heart almost broke as she looked over the little girl. She was practically skin and bones hidden under a dirty, stained grey sweater and matching ripped up shorts. Her dark cheeks were hollowed and dark circles made her look like an emaciated raccoon. The little girl's dark blue hair was curly but matted like it hadn't been brushed in a long while. "I won't turn you into the thief… on one condition." The mage was getting an idea, "you tell me your name…"

This seemed to really confuse the little girl. Why would this woman want to know her name? But hey, seemed like an easy trade so she didn't have to get out of punishment another way with that scarey baker man. "Jayden. My name is Jayden." the little girl held out a tiny hand to shake Erza's. Erza clasped the little girl's hand and shook it probably a bit too roughly.

Something sparked in Erza, and in the little girl as well. An understanding. "I'm Erza… and I suppose you can stay here tonight." Erza paused, "But only if you don't steal anything…" Erza gave her a hard glare that made Jayden squirm a bit and nod spastically. Erza returned to normal with a big smile. "Now… I was planning to go to sleep… But… do you want to get something to eat?" The four year old nodded excitedly. Food sounded so good. "Alright. First here," Erza summoned a dress from her inventory from when she was six (the girl was a little tall), "go clean up."

Jayden paused for a second, she was startled by Erza's niceness, it wasn't every day a person you try and steal from offers to get you food. "T-Thank you miss." She darted into the bathroom before she could get a response. Jayden reached and fiddled with the knobs of the shower for a moment before she finally got a good temperature. Erza, while this was happening, laid down on the queen sized bed in the room. Jayden took the quickest shower possible, using Erza's plain smelling toiletries. Dirt washed down the drain and Jayden quickly turned off the water. She took her time now brushing all the intense knots out of her hair and putting on the sleeveless white play dress on. It was a little loose on her but fit well enough that she couldn't complain. She walked out of the bathroom.

Erza opened her eyes to look at her little guest and almost had to do a double take. "You… have tattoos?" she asked, Jayden nodded.

"Two. It's my magic miss." Erza got up to inspect the little girl's arms, each shoulder had elegant black ink tattoos. One was of a oxen like monster with moss and vines hanging from it's horns. The other was of a cat like creature sitting at attention with large ears and a tail winding around itself. "That," she pointed to the oxen monster, "Is Borj, and that," she then motioned to the cat, "is Paprah. I can summon their souls from the ink and they come to fight with me." Erza decided this was a very interesting magic. Like some combination of Elfman's and Lucy's magic.

"That's very unique. Come, let's go eat. We can talk more about this."


	2. Chapter 2

The odd pair walked the dark streets with only dim light coming from the shop displays. The air was surprisingly warm for a fall night. "-and Lucy. She has two children, Layla and Igneel. They were named after Lucy and her husband Natsu's respective parent." Jayden nodded along, these people sounded pretty interesting and oh that was only the start of the stories Erza could tell her.

Erza brought them to a little family restaurant with some light foot traffic for this time of night. They were serving pizza and pastas. Erza ordered a pizza for them to split. Glad the two weren't with any dragon slayers she would have to feed. They sat there eating for hours, swapping stories, Erza did most of the talking but by the end Jayden was smiling right along with her.

Jayden burped and wiped her face with her arm when they were getting up to leave, well she had the manners of a dragon slayer, Erza was frankly used to it though. The pair walked together through the much less crowded streets now, all was peaceful until a wolf whistle rang out through the air. Jayden glared while Erza ignored it with a practiced grace. "Haha can you believe that's someone's mother?!" Jayden, despite herself, grabbed Erza's hand and stomped down the street at a quicker pace. She didn't like people flirting with the redhead that way, she decided. They arrived much quicker to the inn than previously planned.

Erza watched the little girl as she brooded and pulled at the redhead's hand. She felt a sort of kinship with the girl in that moment as the warm air surrounded them and the shop lights started flickering off. That's when Erza noticed the dark lines of Jayden's tattoos start to float of her skin, "Jayden- um," the little girl looked up at her, glare softening, "Your tattoos…"

That seemed to shove Jayden out of her stupor as she released Erza's hand and ran her hands up and down her shoulders as if to press the ink back into her skin. "Sorry. Still getting the hang of them," Jayden remarked with a deep sigh as they finally got back to the inn. "I'm just lucky Borj and Paprah are real tolerant with me." Erza nodded, patting Jayden's shoulder. She understood not having complete control.

Erza used her magic to change into her pajamas, she almost had to chuckle at Jayden's look of awe. "That's so pretty!" she remarked.

"Thank you, I suppose it is. I bet your magic is lovely as well." Jayden blushed under the praise Erza gave her. "I think it's time we settle down." Jayden nodded and jumped right on to the bed, burying herself under the covers. Erza cringed slightly as the dress Jayden wore almost ripped with all of the girl's squirming, not to mention the girl not brushing her teeth. But sadly (to Erza at least) she didn't have another toothbrush for the girl. So she went around her business, washing up and brushing her teeth.

Jayden was already snoring lightly by the time Erza came back into the room. Without much hassle, almost more peaceful than she had been in a long time Erza fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

It was before the first crack of sunlight Erza awoke. Her mind slowly pulling up what had happened yesterday while she slowly blinked sleep out of her eyes. She tried to move her arms to rub her eyes but one was weighed down. She looked to her left.

"Oh?" Erza blinked, cuddling her arm was Jayden. The bluenette was shaking in her sleep as she had kicked off the blankets during the night and the warm fall day from yesterday had now become a cool morning. Erza rubbed her tattooed arm to warm her. Blinking awake, Jayden store blearily at Erza only making a grunting sound as she released Erza's arm and rolled over to the edge of the bed."Jayden, I have a mission I have to complete. You need to get up."

Jayden just groaned louder and rolled off the bed and onto the floor with a distinct thud. "I don't wana Ma-" Jayden went deathly quiet all of a sudden.

"Are you alright Jayden?" The little girl made a sound of acknowledgement from the other side of the room. Still she stayed on the floor."You need to get up now. I said I wouldn't turn you in but…" Jayden suddenly jumped up little arms raised up on the defence. "Relax, I didn't mean it like that. I mean that I… don't want you to go back to the forest or wherever you go." Erza was actually feeling nervous.

"What do you mean?" Jayden looked genuinely confused as she let down her guard and lowered her fists a little bit. Something seemed to click in her mind, her dark eyes grew wide, "You… you mean?"

Erza grinned at the girl's look. "If you want to. I have no children of my own but I'd be glad to have you." Jayden choked back a sob. Her eyes began to well with tears. It's not that she didn't have a few friends that cared for her here, but it was that an **adult** actually wanted her. That had never happened before, adults were never that nice.

Nodding and rushing around the bed Jayden was whimpering when she crashed into Erza, making her stumble but not go anywhere near falling. "You're… you're serious right? Not joking." Erza saw Jayden's left shoulder tattoo begin the raise again, the cat one.

"Yes Jayden. I'm serious. Now you need to calm down, it's alright." Jayden sniffled and nodded, curling in on herself and into Erza's hold.

"Don' tell anyone about this, me crying." Jayden murmured, Erza could only grin and hum. This would be her life now and she couldn't complain. This little family wasn't much but, it was what they had. Together. Jayden slowly pried herself from Erza, sniffling, "You... you gotta go to work. And I gotta say goodbye…"

Erza crouched. "Yeah I do have to go. But where are you going to be?" Without realizing it Erza had already gone from her normal aunt mode to parenting mode.

"Just to the edge of the forest, promise I live, er lived there with a few other kids. I gotta say goodbye so they don't go on a man hunt for me." The little girl giggled at the idea. Her friends where extra like that. She walked towards the door and turned around, hands on her nonexistent hips, wrinkled dress and all. "Oh! Do you have any more of those clothes I can give to them? We were low on stuff with winter coming up."

It stung Erza a little to hear her new child talk like that. Living in the forest, beginning for simple things like clothes. She raised her hand, with a magic circle and a few words a small stack of clothes appeared in varying sizes from Erza's childhood. She had wanted to keep it but knew that these kids, whoever they were, needed it more. "Thank you M- Erza!" Erza noticed the slip but let the embarrassed little girl go.

The day for Erza started off by changing into the uniform she was given and walking to the festival, she got there early, even before most shops were open. So for some time she 'window' shopped through the few tents that opened early. It was mostly a surprising amount of magical items and handmade things here and there. She picked up a few new weapons and just as she was leaving a particular shop she noticed a small child-sized plain sword. It was made of a sterling metal with a dragon modeled as the hilt.

She knew she had to buy it.

When she came back the shop owner chuckled, "Have a thing for swords aye?" Erza chuckled politely.

"Yes, you could say that." The owner gave her the price and they traded bills, he pulled change out of a fanny pack on his side. "Thank you." The owner nodded back to her with a smile calling out that she should come again. Erza now with emptier pockets but in a much brighter mood, making her way to the cafe.

Jayden however was having a much different time. She zoomed through the streets on the back of the cat soul, Paprah. The sleek leopard patterned big cat had a light jingle with every wide stride, around it's neck was a thick gold collar with emeralds set into the front. The ride wasn't smooth as was to be expected. Jayden held onto the cat's collar with white knuckles as Paprah weaved through the light morning crowds. They were making their way to the edge of the forest, about a mile away from the small, overcapacity orphanage.

The cat came to a stop right in front of a tree, sending Jayden head over end off of it's back and right into the tree with a loud thud. The cat looked pleased with itself. "Damn cat!" Jayden grumbled once she got back the wind knocked out of her, rubbing her back where she had hit, the clothes she had been holding onto had fallen out of her arms, landing in the dirt and leaves, "Great," she sighed, "Thanks a lot Paprah." The two had a rocky relationship, Paprah was used to having humans worship it. Jayden didn't. But the cat was fast and useful so Jayden used it anyway.

Jayden sniffed and the cat began swirling back into ink, racing through the air and onto her arm. "Hhh damn cat." she remarked one more time as she followed a small stream into the forest that she had followed many times before. She moved through the rocky terrain with a practiced grace and knowledge. Half a mile of following the stream later she took a sharp left and began zigzagging through the trees, a habit all of the kids had developed to make sure no adults followed. Finally, Jayden came to a not-quite-clearing.

It was a field spotted with trees, not particularly pretty or large. From the trees hung hammocks made out of rope and old clothes sewn together when they had gotten too small. Also from the trees where bags of the little community's collected food, suspended in the air by a rope to keep it away from animals. All was silent save for some bird chirping in the distance.

Jayden let out a whistle, a high pitched sound that could be heard for a long distance. She made two short sounds than one long one, like morse code. Suddenly from trees and hammocks unseen on the ground came children. Easily there were twelve or thirteen grimmy children of varying ages, some no older than all yelled unruly greetings and some moved to hug her, smearing dirt and who knows what else on the pretty, wrinkled dress.

An orange haired boy at about seven spoke, "Hey Jay! Where've you been all night?! We thought you got caught or something."

Jayden's cheeks turned a light hue of pink, she tried to laugh off the worry, "haha sorry Michael, but uh… I kind of was caught…" This drew the attention of all the children, the orange haired boy, Michael, motioned for her to continue. "Well see, I was out at the fair getten' something to eat. And this lady started chasing me! I used Pap to get away. But anyway later I went to the inn to get some food and clothes for us, ya know?" The majority nodded, this was normal practice. "Well anyway, the lady from earlier it was her room! But she wasn't even mad! Well… that mad. She bought me food and- and-" this was the part Jayden wasn't sure they'd like, "She offered to adopt me…"

There was an uproar, Jayden was the youngest of the group and very much so everyone's little sister. They didn't want to give her up! This time a pinkette spoke, she was blubbering a little bit, "But! But! You're here with us! And it's an adult! You hate adults!" This was pretty true, Jayden trusted adults even less than she did Paprah.

"I know, I know. But she's the first really good adult I've ever meet," Jayden got really quiet for a second before she started sniffling, she looked up at the group with tears in her eyes, "P- Please dont make me give this up! I love you all b-but-"

Michael spoke up, "But you gotta do what's good for you…" Jayden nodded, Michael sighed. He knelt down so he was about eye level with Jayden, "You promise you won't forget us… and that you'll come visit us?" Jayden nodded, getting emotional again."Then okay, we'll let you go. Just please," he hugged her tightly, "Don't forget us Jay." Jayden wrapped her little arms around him and wordlessly nodded back before pulling away.

"I almost forgot," she began, in a much better mood with their unofficial leader's blessing, "The nice lady, Erza, she gave me these for you all!" Jayden picked back of the small variety of clothes. Most were girl's but some were unisex. The pinkette took the clothes from her as Jayden moved further into the camp. She would spend her last hours in this town here, she decided. With her little family before she went home to her new family member.

The day passed quickly and it sooned turned to darkness. Erza was worried. She hadn't seen Jayden yet, she was beginning to wonder if somehow the girl had conned her for free clothes. Or even worse. She was hurt somewhere. The fall night began to grow cold and Erza was ready to go out searching when Jayden just skipped through the door, not a care in the world. "Where have you been?" Erza asked, deathly serious.

"I told you I was in the forest saying goodbye?" It came out as more of a question, Jayden was confused. Why was Erza so worried?

Erza sighed and fell to her knees to look Jayden in the eye, grabbing her arms. "Please Jayden, don't just disappear like that for hours. You had me worried." This only seem to confuse Jayden even further, but she nodded anyway. _Better not to argue_ , she decided.

With a yawn, Erza looked to the clock on the nightstand for the time, with a light curse she noticed they were going to be late for the train the two were supposed to take tonight, She hadn't even bought Jayden's ticket yet. She magically stored her things and grabbed Jayden's hand and began running, glad the room had automatic check out. "Where we going?" Jayden asked, not really minding being dragged as Erza ran through the streets like a mad woman.

Erza slowed for a moment, with a wide, beautiful smile she said, "To Fairy Tail of course!" Jayden looked at her with wide eyes, _Well this is something out of a Fairytale! So why not!?_

 _ **Thank you for the follows, reviews, and favorites! Please reviw more and tell me how I'm doing!**_


	3. Chapter 3

They made it to the train with only seconds to spare. Plopping down in the last available private compartment Erza was catching her breath as jayden looked out the window excitedly, she had never been on a train before! Erza chuckled at the little girl's excitement. Almost wishing she could have that awe again.

But almost instantly Jayden had fallen asleep. This made Erza want to laugh again, but she held back as to not wake the little girl. "What have you gotten yourself into Erza?" she asked herself Because really, she had gone to work at a cafe for the weekend and ended up bringing back a little girl, dare she think… a daughter. What an exciting thought to Erza that was. The idea of not being alone anymore. To have someone to care for and to care for her. She drifted off to sleep with those happy thoughts leading her into a dreamless rest.

It was many hours later that the two awoke, at the crack of dawn the speaker let out a tone and an all too cheery woman's voice rang over the intercom, "We arrive at Magnolia in ten minutes, please gather your belongings and prepare to debark." Jayden grumbled, she didn't want to be awake. With a light chuckle Erza just scooped her up, surprising both of them for a second before Jayden just snuggled into her arms.

The two made their way through the light morning crowds, Erza weaved through them with skill and grace so she didn't jostle Jayden too much. But it didn't matter much, Jayden was practically dead to the world anyway, she was sleeping much more soundly than she had in ages. They finally though, arrived at Erza's house.

It was a modest little two story down the road from a few other Fairy tail member's homes. With a cobbled walkway and a nice front yard it would be a decent place for just about anyone to live. Erza unlocked the door and walked in, gently setting Jayden down on the couch making the girl only stir slightly but otherwise sleep peacefully.

Erza store at her for a second with satisfaction. Sure, she had a family with Fairy Tail. But this was a different kind of family, new and exciting to her. She yawned and began unpacking her things. Most of it supplies in case of emergency. She worked through the early morning hours of the day while Jayden snoozed.

It was maybe eleven when Jayden finally awoke. Jayden looked blearily around the living room, where was she? She wasn't sure. The room was shaded in colors of blue and white. Very clean. Very different than what Jayden went to sleep to.

"Erza?" she called loudly into the house, getting up off the couch. No reply came. Starting to panic Jayden began racing through the small house checking all the downstairs rooms before racing up the wooden stairs to the second floor. Almost instantly she found Erza. Passed out. Cuddling a suitcase. Jayden giggled quietly. That was an interesting sight.

Jayden slipped back down the stairs and into the kitchen. A simple white and tan number with an island table. She opened the fridge and brought out some jam, then scaled counters to get peanut butter and bread. A sandwich will do nicely until Erza woke up. She made her food and sat at the slightly too big table. It was a but lonely but nothing that wouldn't be solved with more people here.

She really wanted to meet those people Erza was talking about. Maybe they would sit with her? She thought they would. Jayden didn't even realize she had finished her sandwich until she bit at air. "Oh." she murmured to herself. She put her plate in the sink and padded back up the stairs. Ah. Erza was still asleep.

That was when the doorbell rang, Jayden raced down the stairs to see who it was. When she flung open the door with a smack, she came face to face with a brown haired boy of maybe seven years. He looked just as confused to see her as she was to see him. The boy looked around at the house like he had the wrong one before he spoke. "Uh is Erza here," he held out a bag, "I have something for her."

Jayden nodded back at the taller boy, "Yeah. But she's asleep righ' now. Who are you?" Jayden had to resist the urge to let her tattoos rise. Just in case.

"Uh I'm Bailey… my Mom and her are friends." a spark lit in Jayden's eye. She recognized the name from what Erza had told her.

"You ummm you're Cana's kid right? She told me about all of you. I'm Jayden her uh… well she adopted me." Bailey smirked at that. This was definitely interesting.

"So Erza really adopted you?" When he got a nod he 'oh'ed softly. Bailey nodded, "wow never thought she would actually do it. Ha. Well Mira 'll be happy. She loves kids." Jayden tilted her head, she vaguely remembered Erza mentioning a Mirajane. Probably the same person?

"Ah. Well. I guess you can come in anyway. It's cold out and all." Jayden moved and opened the door wider for him to get through. She trusted him. If he was who he said he was. The thought made her little ball of anxiety spike but she ignored it. 'No need to be paranoid.' She reminded herself. She wasn't a street kid anymore. Plus Erza is just upstairs.

Bailey looked around the entry way with familiarity. "Sooo," Bailey began. Not a stellar conversationalist, Bailey already regretted coming inside. "How did you and Erza meet kid?"

Jayden puffed out her cheeks, "My name isn't kid. It's Jayden. Get it right."

Bailey just laughed her off, "Sure, sure kid." Jayden stomped her feet.

The bluenette poked him in the side roughly, making Bailey flinch. "I said, it's Jayden! And who'r you calling me kid, you're a kid too!"

The boy rose his hands defensively, "Ow Ow okay I get it _Jayden_ ," The smaller smiled victoriously. "Anyway, what do you want to do while Erza sleeps? Not even Natsu is stupid enough to wake her up now, at least on purpose."

"I dunno. Th' other kids I used to li- hang with liked playing hide and seek." Jayden paused for a moment, "But hmmm we don't have enough people for that." She looked awkwardly to the side of the room, she too, wasn't good at talking most of the time. "Cards would be fun if we could find some… I guess." Jayden offered.

Bailey smirked again, "Yeah sure. I got a deck." He pulled out a surprisingly beautiful deck of playing cards from his jean jacket. "I keep cards on me all the time, usually tarot cards though so we're in luck." Jayden chuckled and nodded, trailing back to the dining room. She liked the other boy, he was awkward around other kids just like her.

"So what can we play?" Jayden asked, knowing the options were a bit limited with just the two of them. She climbed into a chair with a little effort while her counterpart sat easily in one opposite to her.

"Gin Rummy will be good I think." Bailey replied, crossing his legs. He already began shuffling cards. With a final shuffle Bailey began dealing with well practiced precision. "So Jayden how did you and Erza meet then?"

With a curt laugh Jayden said, "I tried to steal from her. Didn't work mind you."

Bailey's eyebrows shot up, he was surprised Jayden didn't get diced into pieces. "Wow, she must really like you then kid- er Jayden." He quickly corrected himself when he got a heavy glare. This just made Jayden smile, she liked the idea of Erza liking her.

They got into a sort of rhythm as soon as they had the cards in their hands, Jayden didn't quite understand the rules so they were only sort of playing and Bailey wasn't holding back so he was creaming her. By the ninth had Jayden had to quit she was losing so badly, but her cheeks were a bit pink with amusement as the two awkward kids had a grand old time. Jayden asked, "Hey want to go on a walk? Erza is sleeping way more than I thought she would."

This seemed to make Bailey a little uneasy, "I dunno Jayden. Erza might freak if you're gone without a word."

"Aww c'mon what are ya' a wimp?" Jayden goded, Bailey knew full well what Jayden was trying to do. A dammit is was working. He stood, tucking the cards in his pockets and dramatically motioned to the door. Jayden chuckled, "Ah that's more like it!"

The pair walked out the door together, practically thick as thieves. They found a kind of kinship with each other Jayden didn't even find with Erza. They both were imperfect. Both lonely. They walked down the cobble streets, talking about each other's magic. Apparently Bailey was a palm magic mage, he had gotten the magic from his father who he didn't know. "- and then Makarov's mustache was completely singed off! I swear he almost had another heart attack!" Jayden liked the sound of the old ex-guild master.

Back at the house of Scarlet. Erza, well she was going insane. Tearing her own house apart calling for Jayden. Only when she came into the dining room and found a bag she knew came from Cana's did she deduce what happened, "That boy is going to get it!" Erza didn't like the idea of some older boy, okay even though he was basically her nephew, around her new daughter.

The two however, were completely unaware of the impending punishment they would get for leaving the house. Jayden and Bailey were again arguing about Jayden being called kid. "I say it as a nickname, ya know with endearment!" Bailey defended, this seem to stump Jayden.

That was until her eyes sparkled with an idea. "Fine. Then you get a nickname too! Uuuh you seem the kind to hate name nicknames. So you'll be Bails from now on!"

A loud groan emerged from Bailey. She had hit the nail on the head with guessing he hated that nickname. His mom had tried it, the guild had tried it, he hated it no matter who said it. "C'mon really that's so uncreative!"

"And kid is creative?" Jayden deadpanned. She was not the most creative person on earth, sure, but she was more creative than just calling someone kid. "You're stuck with it now!" Jayden cheered, hands on nonexistent hips. This just made Bailey groan louder as he dodged an old lady walking in the opposite direction to them. They had been walking for a good while, it was already one o'clock by the time they had gotten back to Erza's both in need of water.

They creaked open the door quietly, still under the impression Erza was asleep. As soon as they slowed in Erza cleared her throat, her glare the most terrifying thing either child had ever seen. "I-I um hi Erza." Bailey stuttered out, half trying to hide behind Jayden. The girl in question stood rigid, knuckles turning white as she gripped the wrinkled dress she had been wearing since yesterday.

"He-hello." She stuttered out.

Erza's gaze softened. She didn't want Jayden to be afraid of her, respect sure, but never afraid. She kneeled down. "Jayden, what were you and Bailey doing out of the house while I was asleep?"

"I got bored and wanted to go on a walk. It wasn't his fault though! He tried to get me to stay but I didn't wanna." Jayden wasn't just going to throw Bailey under the bus like that. She was still scared a bit, but tried to stand tall. Bailey was feeling kind of like a wimp, he wasn't going to lie. The five year old was being braver that he was. Ow, his pride.

"You can't just go out walking around without me knowing where you are, it's not safe. You had me worried." Erza explained, moving a curl out of Jayden's face. The little girl sighed, she just didn't understand it. She was so used to being on her own she didn't even think about telling Erza.

"Yeah alright, I'm sorry. But hey on the other hand I made a friend." Jayden nugged Bailey in the stomach roughly. That surprised the boy, were they friends? With a forced smile, Jayden grinned, "Sooo, Bailey has been telling me about the guild. Can we go see it?" She tried to break the awkward air.

This made Erza smile, "Sure, just let me lock up." Erza locked up as Jayden and Bailey waited anxiously outside, Jayden was hyped and Bailey was just anxious because she was. The trio walked together down the streets, the people made a wide berth around them when they saw Erza and Bailey's fairy tail marks. The guild was just as infamous as ever. They arrived at the huge guild hall that had just been rebuilt and expanded for what felt like the thousandth time.

Jayden looked at the huge building with pure awe, it was like a castle. Bailey grinned at Erza, "Why don't we do a full Fairy Tail homecoming?"

"A wha-" Jayden began to ask when Erza already kicked in the door, strenght getting the better of her, the door got knocked off the hinges.

 _ **"**_ _ **Where home!"**_


	4. Chapter 4

Jayden looked at the huge building with pure awe, it was like a castle. Bailey grinned at Erza, "Why don't we do a full Fairy Tail homecoming?"

"A wha-" Jayden began to ask when Erza already kicked in the door, strength getting the better of her, the door got knocked off the hinges.

"Where home!"

The commotion in the guild from a brawl turned into a commotion of a welcome, that was until they noticed the little girl that stood rigid and uncomfortable. "Who's the brat?" The guild master, Laxus, asked. One blonde eyebrow perfectly raised.

That made Jayden grind her teeth. That _wasn't_ her name. She wanted to stomp her feet and throw a tantrum. But she stayed composed, shoving away her nerves and making a small 'tch.' She crossed her arms and looked away from Laxus.

That made the guild laugh. Loudly. Jayden was proud of herself for getting a rouse out of them. "I'm Jayden. Jayden Scarlet." Jayden spoke confidently for a four year old in the middle of a bunch of powerful mages. The guild however, went into a down spiral. Loud yelling, confusion, and even a little out of control magic.

Mira fainted, almost on Jayden, as she was out from behind the bar serving some drinks. The girl jumped out of the way. Poking the fainted women, Bailey laughed. What an appropriate reaction. Erza finally shouted, "Enough!" her glare was level and dark. She knew the guild would be shocked, but this was a little ridiculous.

Wendy was the first to break the silence, "Uh Erza… is she serious? Did- did you really adopt her?" Jayden was obviously not Erza's by blood so adoption was the only way Jayden would have Erza's last name.

With a smile Erza nodded, "Yes Wendy, I did. It's a bit of a story so we'll skip it for now. All you all need to know is that Jayden is my daughter now. You will treat her nicely." The last part was stressed with that particular Erza glare.

Bailey rounded Jayden and threw a casual arm over her shoulders to all the other kids he shouted, "I'm already her best friend, so yall better not try to be her best friend either!"

"Excuse!" A pink haired girl shouted, a fire in her onyx eyes that showed she wasn't going to give up until she beat Bailey. "Just you wait you apple juice junky!" The pinkette raced forward and shook Jayden's hand excitedly. "Hi I'm Layla and I'm three years old! Let's be friends alright?"

Jayden was more than a little flustered by Layla, "Umm hi? I guess we can be?" Layla cheered, hugging Jayden. Already rambling about what the two could do together. Most of it seemed to include fighting though.

It was all a blur for Jayden. Kids and adults alike whisked her around, introducing and inquisitive. The first was another loud toddler, this boy was four and basically a carbon copy of his mother, Juvia Fullbuster. "HEY!" He shouted from behind her, "So what's it like living with Erza? It must be crazy!" He was energetic but not nearly as much so as Layla.

"I dunno, I've only been with her for a two days but it's pretty fun!" Jayden was pleased as could be to be talking about Erza. People here really seemed to respect the red head. "What's your name by the way? I'm Jayden." The girl grinned with a touch of mischief.

That made the dark blue haired boy blush, he had completely forgotten about introducing himself, Layla snorted, "Smooth snow for brains."

A glare came from the dubbed 'snow for brains', "Shut up flame breath!" He crossed his arms over his suddenly bare chest, "I'm Yukio Fullbuster. Hi Jayden!"

"Uh what happened to your shirt?"

"Huh? Oh damnit!" He began the search. Jayden just giggled at the oddity that was the Fullbuster boy. An almost identical looking girl came up behind Yukio, his dark colored shirt in hand. "Heh, thanks Ur." The boy said awkwardly.

"Of course dear brother, now was Layla picking on you again?" The latter half of the little girl's sentence became surprisingly venomous. The pinkette in question glared over at them from where she had gone to sit by her mother, Lucy.

"Uuh no?"

"What did I say about lying?"

The boy sighed in defeat at his sharp, stubborn sister. "Not to… look Ur, it's not a big deal." Yukio didn't like looking weak as many in the guild hated. Jayden just watched on, giggling, as Ur went to fight Layla. "Sorry about Ur… she's really…"

"Protective. Hey its okay! Just means she cares." Jayden thought it was kind of cute to be honest, but she knew that saying that would just embarrass the poor boy further. "Anyway, it was nice to meet you! I guess I should go make my introductions with the… many… many others." Jayden looked over the guild hall with a bit of horror. There were just so many of them.

Yukio seemed to realize her hesitance, "It's alright. They may not be tame but they're all pretty nice." he smiled at her. Getting a nod in response.

Setting off, Jayden bid him adu coming face to face with a blonde boy who ran into her because he couldn't see through his stack of books. With a oof they both fell on their backsides, books coming down on both of them, leaving more than a few bruises. "Ow ow ow, oh! Sorry!" The boy was in a titter trying to pick up his books while he made sure Jayden was okay, "Oh gosh I'm really sorry! Are you okay?"

"Uh yeah!" The breath was knocked out of her truthfully but she wasn't going to make the boy feel worse. "I'm fine, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Jayden apologized awkwardly.

"Ah it's alright! I shouldn't have been carrying so many books. Sorry, I'm Igneel anyway." Jayden had to raise an eyebrow at that, "Haha I know, don't look much like it huh?"

Jayden smiled at the bashful five year old, "Ah I think it's actually pretty cute!"

That only made the embarrassed boy blush worse as he stuttered, "Th-Thank you! Bye!" Igneel ran, well more like waddled awkwardly with his books, away. Jayden giggled as he made his exit.

"They are an interesting bunch aren't they?" Bailey asked from behind her, truthfully she had forgotten he was still there.

"Yeah no kidding. I like 'em so far though. But how many of you are there?"

"Us, Jayden. Us. You're one of us now." Bailey smiled, hands deep in his pockets. "Now let's see, the Redfoxes are out on a mission I think. Umm who else can you meet right now. Oh! Elliot should be here by now." Without thinking Bailey grabbed Jayden's hand and began dragging her. "Ell!" A tall white haired boy turned at the mention of his name. "Meet Jayden. She's Erza's new kid."

The twelve year old got unnecessarily hyped and moved into Jayden's personal space, "Hi there! You're adorable, just call me big brother from now on 'kay?"

Jayden blushed under Elliott's excited gaze, this boy was little weird, but what was she going to do? Be mean and say no? "Uh o-okay." Elliot definitely took after Elfman with his loudness as he lead Jayden over to a table the contained both his parents, Bixlow, and a very pregnant Lisanna.

"Dad! Ma! Look this is Jayden and she's my sister now!" Elfman choked on his beer, so did Bixlow but he did because he was laughing too hard. Jayden squirmed uncomfortably.

Lisanna smiled kindly at the uncomfortable girl as she pat her nephew's hair, "That's nice Elliot, now why don't you go let Jayden say hi to the others and help me think up more names for the triplets?" Elliot nodded, hugged Jayden one more time and moved to sit next to Lisanna.

Bailey waved goodbye to the family and brought Jayden to a more secluded part of the guild. "You alright kid?"

Letting out a big breath, Jayden nodded, "Yeah just… very interesting people. It's a lot to take in and all." Bailey nodded and pat her back. "Okay I think I'm good now."

"You sure?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure. So who's next?"

"I think Storm, the Dreyar boys, and then the Redfoxes when they get back is it. Kid wise at least."

Jayden nodded and motioned in front of them, "Alright lead the way!" The pair walked together to the second floor of the guild where with the guild master Laxus sat two boys eight and five respectively the two were wearing almost matching resting glares as their father. The youngest however, grinned at them when they approached. "Hello!' Jayden grinned at them politely. It got a smirk out of the older Dreyar child.

Bailey motioned to Jayden, "Master, Zeus, Raiden. Meet Jayden, Erza's daughter."

The younger Dreyar, Zeus, offered out a hand, "Hi there nice to meet you." When Jayden shook his hand she felt a shock. Pulling away her hand she felt tears of pain well in her eyes, "Ah c'mon! It wasn't even that much electricity!"

Jayden's tears almost instantly fell away as she glared darkly at Zeus, she looked out onto the main part of the guild hall, "Erza!" She called, willing tears to come back to her brown eyes, "he's being mean to me!" Zeus looked like he had been caught with his hand in the cake icing. And when you're caught by Erza that's not something you want to be doing. Erza was there in an instant, her glare matching Jayden's previous one. Swords came at the ready as Zeus shook in his boots.

"Erza…" Laxus said warningly, the s-class mage didn't back down, her glare just transferred to Laxus instead.

"Well this is going to end well." The older Dreyar boy murmured, staring intently between the two powerful mages, and parents.

Since most people were staring at the powerful mages they didn't see the two children ready to lunge at each other. That was their mistake. Instantly with lightning in hand Zeus was trying to catch Jayden who in seconds lifted her oxen tattoo from her arm, letting the black in become colored into a muddy brown. The fur of beast hid powerful muscles, only large horns peaked out of the towering ball of fur and legs. Eight legs to be exact. Each stomping and pawing at the ground.

That put a halt in all proceedings as it was unexpected to say the least. Erza turned to try and calm Jayden, maybe get the beast back into tattoo form if she could so that it didn't charge the other child. Jayden though, her eyes were wild with anger and fear, they didn't recognize Erza. Slowly, Jayden brushed off Erza and approached Zeus who was scared just about shitless. The beast stood behind her at the ready.

Zeus stupidly charged at the beast getting only a light hit on the it before he was flung sideways by Borj's (the soul's) horns. The wood of the second floor began to creak under the weight of the large beast. In seconds, with one of it's legs still pawing at the ground the section of the ground containing Jayden, the beast, and Zeus collapsed, Borj reached the ground first, Jayden and Zeus falling on top of him.

The two started laughing.

Absolutely losing their minds laughing.

Laxus glowered at them from the broken second floor. "What the hell is so funny?!" He boomed.

The children stared at him. Borj disappeared from out under them and back to Jayden's arm. They landed in the pile of slightly splintered wood. "Uuh. Nothing?" Zeus said, more like asked. Jayden sniggered behind him.

The two turned and looked at each other judgingly for a moment, before Jayden offered up her hand. Zeus shook it without complaint and they both smiled, "This has been an adventure." He said decidedly, Jayden laughed.

"No kiddin'," Jayden replied, both were exhausted and because they are so young, drained on magic.

Layla started pulling them from the wooden wreckage, Bailey not far behind. "You two dorks okay?"

Zeus wiped sweat off his forehead, "Yeah, we're fine."

"Hey Jayden!" Layla called, "That was really call, what kind of magic was that?"

"Yeah I've never seen it before," Igneel added, a book of magics in hand that he was thumbing through.

"'S called tattoo magic. I basically absorb souls after they are killed or pass away and they become tattoos on my body. I only got two righ' now. Borj the one you just saw, and Paprah the cat righ' here." She motioned to it on her arm. "I summon them in battle to fight. I just need to get stronger so I can hold them out longer."

"Oh so.. Its kind like a mix of Mom's celestial magic and Elfman's takeover magic." Igneel concluded.

"I… guess?" Jayden wasn't sure what either of these magics where. She only knew about her own because she had it, she didn't really know anything about the world of magic.

"Here," Igneel handed her the book of magic, opened to a particular page, "Keep it." Jayden was going to protest until she saw the pretty picture in the book, it was of a woman's figure silhouettes in star light. Others stood to the left and right of her in various human and inhuman figures.

"T-Thank you…" Jayden murmured, slightly awed to be getting a gift.

Layla threw an arm over her taller friend's shoulder. "Aw c'mon Jayden dosen't want some book, what she should want is to team up with me!"

Jayden let the book comment go, "Team up?"

"Yeah! Like our parents! We could be team Layla!" Layla grinned widely, showing off sharp canines.

The whole group seemed to cringe at that. Horrible idea, they all save Layla decided.

"How many people can be on a team?" Jayden asked curiously, she wanted to know more about this team stuff before she agreed to anything.

"As many as we want! But we can't have too many or we won't make any money." Bailey informed, knocking of Layla's arm from Jayden's shoulder to lean on the girl.

"What do ya' mean we?! I ain't having you on our team!" Layla argued, taking a wide stance and waving her arm at Bailey.

"Who said you were on the team?" Bailey asked coyly an eyebrow raised.

"We can all three be on a team." Jayden said, trying to be a peacemaker between the two. Layla seemed to just want to fight just about anyone. "Actually I want to meet the others the uh Redfoxes right?

With some Fairy tail flair, the damn Redfoxes busted in the just repaired doors. Three kids and Gajeel and Levy all looked out onto the guild. Fallen second floor and all.

"Welcome back!" cheered the currently conscious members of the guild.

Lucy who was sitting with Erza called over Levy and her children. "Guys come meet Jayden. Erza just adopted her!" Jayden trailed over to where Lucy and Erza where.

"Wow really? It's so nice to meet you!" Levy shook Jayden's hand with both of her own. "This is my daughter Esmerelda, and sons Nico and Gale." Levy motioned to a nine, four, and eight year old respectively. Jayden was awkwardly awed at how pretty Esmerelda was.

"H-Hello!" Jayden squeaked out, offering her hand awkwardly.

"Aw aren't you cute." Esmeralda remarked, seeming to have her Mom's general attitude. It only made Jayden blush harder in embarrassment.

Gale, a dark, long haired boy looked over the guild, "It looks like somethin' happened."

"Yeah. That was Jayden here, and Zeus." Replied Bailey, grin secure on his face.

"Damn kid, not bad, not bad at all." Jayden glared darkly as she could.

"Fight me scrub, only he can call me kid!" Bailey busted out laughing, Erza gasped not believing Jayden just said that.

"Gihihi. Okay then. How about sweetheart?" This time it was Gajeel's turn to choke on his drink. Gale didn't so much understand what he was saying, mostly he was just emulating what he had heard his dad say to his mom.

Levy and Lucy on the other hand where almost down for the count because of the cuteness of it all. Jayden blushed darkly but nodded, "Fine. Then I'll call you something too. Uuum," She looked at his piercings, "Metal face." Lucy couldn't breath she was laughing so hard. Neither could Levy for that matter.

 _ **Not so happy with this chapter. Reviews would be loved.**_


End file.
